Acceptance:Student Sorting/Alice Lindgren
Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strengths: Optimistic, warm, easy-going. Weaknesses: Sassy, very talkative, disorganized. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Alice honestly wants to live life to its fullest. And to do it with Feli. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? At home, with Feli, watching re-runs of the Eurovision Song Contest, Melodifestivalen, or whatever else Alice and Feli are arsed enough to watch. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? A picture of her, Feli and Zella before Zella's marriage, her small Swedish flag, her collection of CDs with Eurovision Song Contest songs, her iPod, and her hair brush. The former four have great sentimental value to Alice, the latter one, because you can never leave without it. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Honestly, she'd look to make the wizarding world live in harmony and balance with the muggle/no-maj world. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Preferably the same house as her twin sister, Felicia. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Alice is as much slacker as her twin sister, but she's much more of a dork than Feli. She values her dorkiness a lot too. Speaking of which, Alice is the funny kind of dork, not the lame kind. She'd think it is a sin to be the lame kind of dork. Alice is also incredibly disorganized, but she don't give two damns. She loves the mess. It's what makes her who she is. she believes in 'bless this mess' what. On a thumb note, she is also very much patriotic of Sweden, despite not being born there. She'd rather talk all about the good things about Sweden, and more often than not, watch Swedish news and whatnot. There's a reason she likes Melodifestivalen, you know. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Alice Lindgren is the second child of Zella Lindgren and the twin sister of Felicia Lindgren. Alice came seven minutes later than Felicia, but it doesn't bother her at all. Much to their dismay, and Zella's, the twins were born on June 6th, which is known as Sweden's National Day. Except they weren't Swedish-born like their mother was, instead, they were American-born. Alice and Feli were inseparable since birth, and they connected unnaturally well to their mother's Swedish roots. In fact, soon enough, they embraced it to the point where they became patriotic about Sweden. Alice's early life is basically 90% Feli and 10% everything else. Alice actually took pretty well to the ever growing family, except she secretly held a minor distaste for Zella's husband. Alice's magical sign came soon after Feli's magical sign, in the sense that after Feli broke her wrist, it was healed like that. There was no one around besides Alice. Alice was thankful for that, and she knew Feli would be grateful for it too. Soon enough, Alice and Feli began schooling in Ilvermorny. They were sorted in (insert house here). Both were actually upset that they couldn't go to Durmstrang, to be with other Swedes, but it wore off pretty quickly. Alice remembers the day her family fell apart... the day when Zella and Andreas got divorced. She never connected with Andreas, because she honestly did not like him at all. She connected much more with Zella, thanks to Zella's Swedish heritage. Sure, Alice and Feli were both spared the bold majority of the fighting that occurred between their parents, by being at Ilvermorny, but Alice knew she had to be a good older sister to the younger kids. A year later, Alice is still trying to comprehend how her family got here, but with Feli and now Janina, she's always down for a little slacking, a little adventure, you know? 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her model is Francesca Michielin. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood. Daughter of Zella Lindgren and twin sister of Felicia Lindgren. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nothing special. 6) What year is your character in? Third year. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 4 and nil. ---- Wampus and Pukwudgie have chosen Alice. Please bold your house choice. - i need a sig sometime soon Category:Sorted